pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bigtymerxg4/Archive3
Archives ---- #Beginning – June 12, 2008 #Beginning – March 19, 2009 First Fuck you all. I'm first. :> ~ Brandnew. 12:42, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :you are amazing. ~ Big sysop 12:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::NO MORE EDITING MY TALK. For now. ~ Big sysop 12:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::wat Tab 15:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::wat [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 15:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::wat Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 18:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) bbz stop being brave guild leader and join terrible mcbspike guild. so far, we've failed at a JQ sync and done some PvE! 18:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :must be good guild Hydra 18:58, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::ofc. we beat ATFH HM in like 30 seconds! 19:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::thats amazing Hydra 19:22, 19 March 2009 (UTC) atfh? ::::the last EotN thing. Thunda needed his chaotic mittens. inorite? 19:24, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::makes me jealous Hydra 19:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) what? ::::::wot do you mean wot? you can join us tbh. except none of us are playing during dutchie hours. 19:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I got b&. ::::::::w8 wot? 19:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I got 3 day b& from when we trolled JQ. ::::::::::lollllllllll. way to introduce urself btw thunda. that's pretty sadface tho. =/ now you can't farm up the ladder until sunday. QQ 19:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Who's Thunda? ::::::::::::whoru2 --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 19:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::this is danny mccedave. if you took one glance at my contribs you could figure that out. 19:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::i wont join, been raging various guilds alrdy of being terrible <3 Hydra 19:53, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::ups. QQ 19:58, 19 March 2009 (UTC) You're a big circlejerk of whorus who nobody here likes. Stop trolling imo. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:48, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :umad? ::alex bbz why are you gettin' all rageface'd? 19:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::Because your circlejerk is all trolling pages on which nobody cares about bspiking rating 1100 or whatever, using ips. So... Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::umad? :::::lolwot? i've got no idea wot you said at that first part there. something about bspiking and bad rating. also, i just cba to login since password got fragged on move. 19:54, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::join terrible mcbspike guild Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::terrible mcbspike guild is good way to get champ if you cba to play tbh. 19:58, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You ever even called crange bspike lol? ;p Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:03, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::tbh i've got a few champ points. <3 ofc, not from bspike but wotev. 20:13, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::wot. ~ Big sysop 22:10, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Image:71.229_COMMANDERSHEPARD.jpg When he frowns, his eyes narrow so far that they clip through his cheeks. --71.229 23:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :That is a very manly face. I have a ginger chick with a deep tan. ~ Big sysop 23:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Mais Sig Only haz one. 06:01, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Checked your talk without actually asking. Excuse my error. ~ Big sysop 06:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::(EC)It's cool. But could delete for me? It's not used anymore. Thanks! :::Delete what? :> ~ Big sysop 06:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) He wasn't wrong. You were the wrong one. And if you keep it up, I am going to ban you. ~ Big sysop 12:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :He kept it up D: 21:43, 23 March 2009 ::It's coming. ~ Big sysop 21:45, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::I double-dog dare you.... 21:47, 23 March 2009 I'm waiting..... 22:17, 23 March 2009 :I will do an impression of a PvXer of your choice on vent in return. Tab 22:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::I will put my penis anywhere you want in return 22:21, 23 March 2009 :::I should learn to stay afk... ~ Big sysop 22:28, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Come prove Anon. wrong and abuse your powers and delete some pages from the vandal (Rawr says it can all be deleted, so as long as his Userpage, user talk, and his talkpage archives are all still around, everything else can be deleted), i have to go in a min, and it'll only become messier if it dragons on for too long >.> ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 22:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Where to start? lol I checked that and it's like freakish. ~ Big sysop 22:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::go to the move log, hit 500 (view the last 500 moves =p), and you start from "Real life dinosaur"'s moves and work up from his pages, i'll work down until i hvae to go (about 10 mins >.>) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 22:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) protection Leave it for a couple of days until wikia make it so move subpage is sysop only, otherwise you're a likely target for vandal moving :/ ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:31, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :but :(. Alright, you've been a sysop longer. ~ Big sysop 20:39, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's only protection from moving, and I doubt anyone would move your Talk page unless it's for vandalism. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 20:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) msn ^_^ Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Rift Knee Grow Iol gave me a 71 hour ban. it took a week to be put into affect. no for 3 days... --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 21:37, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :yeah they don't like words that even sound racially motivated. Fuck Anet. ~ Big sysop 02:05, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Sup Vanqing tonight? Life 02:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :sure, I was in JQ, but ban sucks at syncing. ~ Big sysop 02:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, when do you want to start? And discord or RoJ? Life 02:56, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::whatever you suggest. IGN Sir Dethlok. ~ Big sysop 03:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Easter after i get bored of Vaettir farming, wanna come with me to SoO? I'll need someone who can Illusion of Pain/Drain Delusions on Fendi's Soul a lot while not getting killed, so hero is out. Free run ofc, and we'll probably be able to max delver. I'll see if anyone else wants to come along, too. 22:08, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. But I can only do it on my sin. ;3 ~ Big sysop 22:20, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's fine. Be brave mcassacaster and keep shadow form up. bring a BiP hero so you're energy doesn't sadface, too. 22:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) TY For blocking Relyk :) --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 07:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol ~ Big sysop 07:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::prick--Relyk 06:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Relyk, PvXwiki:No personal attacks. Misery Says Moo 07:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::How is that npa! It's not a mean word!--Relyk 07:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::At least I unblocked you before your time was up. I meant to only leave you banned for like 8 hours tbh. ~ Big sysop 07:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I will curse anyone whose ignorance sears my indignant heart with utter stupidity--Relyk 08:02, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::And now you are calling him ignorant and stupid. Strike two in my opinion. Misery Says Moo 08:52, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::bait bait bait bait bait bait --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 23:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) lol Build:Me/A_Shutdown, only one skill disables your whole bar (Blackout) wastrels doesn't disable anything and humsig just disables WC... FrostytheAdmin 10:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :yeah, but the build is still bad. ~ Big sysop 10:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yea, I know that lol FrostytheAdmin 10:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Go change stuff, I blew it up immediately after waking up from a nap. So I was being bad. ;3 ~ Big sysop 11:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC) lol i herd you're from Gary, Indiana. the shithole of the united states. evertime i drive through that "city" i wanna cry. -- 23:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Where you from? And yes, I live right near the border of Gary/Lake Station. ~ Big sysop 23:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Milwaukee, WI -- 23:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Right by Chicago. I was born in Chicago. :> ~ Big sysop 23:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Why would you ever want to live in Gary? You work in a factory? lol -- 02:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Why would you ever want to live in Milwaukie? U liek global wrming? --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 02:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Milwaukee is for sure a lot better then Gary at least. Plenty of sports teams here too so I'm fine with living here. Just need a soccer team now. hmpff... -- 03:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::We have Chicago. :> ~ Big sysop 05:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I guess :P -- 12:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Wisconsin has stupid hot females tho. ~ Big sysop 12:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I've been to Wisconsin a number of times, and a large number of females from Wisconsin go to UI, and I've yet to meet a single one that I would deem "fuckable". 18:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Weird, you must not know where to look. Plenty of them here to go around thats for sure. -- 20:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::urdoinitwrong dood. ~ Big sysop 21:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ups # 08:56, April 8, 2009 Bigtymerxg4 (Talk | contribs) unblocked Unikatil (Talk | contribs) ‎ (was HAing. Sorry. >.>) # 05:40, April 8, 2009 Bigtymerxg4 (Talk | contribs) blocked Unikatil (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled, autoblock disabled) good night, sweet prince--Relyk 07:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Checked contribs. He's not that bad. Also gtfo my page. Ty. ~ Big sysop 08:05, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::What the fuck, dood. -- Armond Warblade 22:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::>.> ~ Big sysop 22:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) dood! --71.229 23:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :dood! ~ Big sysop 23:53, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::dood! -- 00:03, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::dood! --> ::: :::sincerely--Relyk 01:38, 9 April 2009 (UTC) WELL you should clear it out. It's very full right now. You or any of the other sysops that is. -- Star talk 23:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :I should do admin stuff. HOWEVER. My internet is being a cunt. AT&T lol'd at me irl. Now it randomly disconnects me. So until I get Comcast out this way (later this month), don't expect too much more of me. I lol'd as I typed that. But yeah. I've been actually playing lately, so my focus has been divided. If there's really a problem, my MSN is always open (while my net works). ~ Big sysop 12:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Do you have wireless? 'Cause wireless tends to cut in and out a lot for me. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Nope, hardwired into the DSL modem. It's all AT&T. They fucked the lines out this way, so the niggers think we're gonna sit here without phones. I had my mom call Comcast and set up an appointment for like the 28th. Long time from now. But it's better than this shit. ~ Big sysop 12:10, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Dumb fishing boats--Relyk 06:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::::You're going to get banned. And it's not gonna be by me. Also, butthurt much? :| ~ Big sysop 06:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::come back later when u>me, play gw more tbh-Relyk 09:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Big is on GW constantly -_- Life 09:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Over 26 months I have 4k hours. That's after raging once and after losing my computer for 4 months. Also 8 level 20 Pve characters with 10+ elite skills. I make them to pvp on. Also, I deleted my mesmer like 6 months ago. +I'm almost r2 KoABD on my derv. My warrior has every good warrior elite + bad ones and almost every warrior skill. My sin has all sin skills + elites. My monk can run any meta as well. My ranger/ele/paragon/necro are almost complete. I log on every day and pve with Tab. Then I wait for my friends to log on later. We HA for about 3 or so hours. Point?!?! L2p you annoying little twat. Stay the fuck off of my talk too before I ban you for 2 weeks. ~ Big sysop 20:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Trollin' Trollin'Trollin'Trollin'Trollin'Trollin'Trollin'Trollin'Trollin' Please ban me for not "staying the fuck" off your talkpage. 20:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :whoru. ~ Big sysop 20:56, 13 April 2009 (UTC) HOLY SHIT I can get in to my account. ofc, PVX-Cedave won't let me manage any of my pages since I have everything in .js's. Fix it for me k? <3 ツ cedave 17:57, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Ask User:Angela if she can still change your username to your old one (assuming there's not someone else on Wikia with the name Cedave) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Better idea: perma this and I'll make a new account. <3 ツ cedave 18:10, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::or that =p, post here when you've made a new account then, me or another admin can move your user, user talk and all sub pages to your new username. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:17, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::obaby. <3 don't bother moving User:Cedave/BuildPage or any subpages, tbh. just delete. It's all useless crap from when I was terrible at gw. also, i'll warn you ahead of time: everything is in .js pages so hopefully that doesn't break too much. Daññy 18:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::it's easier just to move everything tbh. Archive your talk page and jsut later any .js that are relying on pages within your old user space =p. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) lol I knew who you were in the first place, but I like how he tries to describe you to me. -- 15:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Tycn owns tbh. ~ Big sysop 17:43, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::What the fuck? Big is black? Misery Says Moo 20:09, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::i've been saying that for months skakid9090 20:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Shocking, I know. Just like think of me as a dark white person. That kinda helps. ~ Big sysop 20:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::WFT WTF Misery is a guy? 15:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::WTF? Who said that? Misery Says Moo 15:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Misery has a very lovely voice. ~ Big sysop 16:02, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Big on your talk page "I will answer. Yes, '''he' is. ~ Big sysop 11:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) " 16:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Say what? ~ Big sysop 16:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Stop beign so sexist or I will ban your ass. 16:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::... ~ Big sysop 17:23, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::What makes you think Big knows? Misery Says Moo 17:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Kknow what? What sex you are.....Or....the difference between a male and a female? 17:43, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes. Misery Says Moo 18:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::How old are you extreme? -- 20:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) will you ban me for a month, need a break 21:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : :o <---------------8 skakid9090 21:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Wow yo caught me as my DSL fixed itself. Sure. ~ Big sysop 15:29, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ChuckieReturns2 Yeah, he's an idiot, but I think 3 days was a lil much. Life 23:36, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Hm. Probably. I was gonna unblock if he didn't proxy us or anything tomorrow. BUT OKAY. ~ Big sysop 23:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::He did take it too far...but he was ganged up on. Still he should of been banned...was this his first ban? 23:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, it was pretty much just me. I'm pretty sure he's had an NPA ban before. Life 23:57, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::No, he hasn't. 1-3 days for first ban. But he's defending something he made still terrible.. But he has to know, all of the insulting and name-calling won't make it any less terrible. ~ Big sysop 23:58, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::True but I think a day will spank him just fine...continues then 3. Oh and @ life it wasn't just you Danny and Oj got there shots in...you just finished it...tbh 00:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) FA so how much do you play luxon compared to kurzick, cause i have a feeling we see fa way differently--Relyk 06:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :After getting r6 or so Lux, I started playing Kurz. Mainly because that's when leeching got bad there. I only play ranger or some form of melee on Kurz. Occasionally I play necro Kurz too. I play necro, ele, or monk Lux. Sometimes I go melee, for the lulz. I'd say it's an 80/20 split Lux/Kurz. ~ Big sysop 07:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ATab.&diff=881311&oldid=881096 Quit being an amazing admin, kthx. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:23, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :FYI PvX:YAV and really it's just imo but thanks on making me feel like an ass. 17:52, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::needs more small tags. ~ Big sysop 18:32, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Support/Oppose Rules Eh, just a few questions. For one, do idiots/people who have no idea what they're talking about have a right to give their opinion? And...are misinformed votes counted? I.E "whoru" when the other person is completely inactive. =/ Life 01:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :The votes don't really matter. They have some sway, but it comes down to the admins and bcrats. '···''' Danny Does 01:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Zzz, Aurons a bcrat. GG. Life 02:00, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :whoru 02:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'll talk to Auron about this subject. ~ Big sysop 02:09, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Basically if the vote is constructive it will be taken into account, if it is not, then Auron won't care! FrostytheAdmin 07:07, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::(Read: If the vote agrees with Auron's opinion, it will be taken into account. If it contradicts his opinion, it will be largely ignored.) ··· Danny Does 08:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::tbh get rid of open rating system and have the bms decide whether a build is worth keeping, less work and takes out the human factor--Relyk 08:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'd support that. Misery Says Moo 11:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I would support if the plans include having bunny omelette fiestas. 11:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No but there is fried pikachu #_______^ FrostytheAdmin 14:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Good luck ^^.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) mini skill bar You don't need correct capitalization on the first word after the | in the mini skill bars: gives this Drah McNinja 16:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :lolkay ~ Big sysop 16:20, 20 April 2009 (UTC)